Rice Bowl
by HerpDerp69
Summary: The Rice Bowl is the champion of the league against the champion of the semi-pro league! It's a battle with the place of the real number one of Japan at stake. Even more important than the Christmas Bowl!" Starts after last chapter. possible pairings...
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! So I've just finished reading Eyeshield 21... my first reaction was that I wanted more, so I decided to write this. Starting from where Eyeshield left off I'll try to make at least an okay continuation of the story, if you guys don't like it, i'm sorry. I'm mostly doing this to satisfy myself.... I can't believe it's over.... **

**this story is going to push me to new levels in my writing, because I do want to focus on some football games. I've never written anything about sports before. so this will be my first time. I'm sorry if i'll be slower with getting new chapters out for this than my other fics, because i know that this story will be a challenge for me....**

**anyway, in the words of Yankumi from Gokusen, "Fighto-oh!" (yes. that was lame, but i've always wanted to do it!)**

**Disclaimer: I'm only doing this once, I OWN NOTHING! This first chapter starts with the last chapter (333) of the series with my own little twist.

* * *

**

_"The Rice Bowl is the champion of the league against the champion of the semi-pro league! It's a battle with the place of the real number one of Japan at stake. Even more important than the Christmas Bowl! It's the hardest and biggest event in American Football!"_

* * *

Chapter 1

Suzuna waited excitedly by the Enma University gates. She had been the first one there and the first to know that everyone had gotten in, even Sena. She smiled, it had been half a year since she'd seen him._ I finally get to go to school with him._ It was then that she spotted Riku speeding toward her, Monta was behind him desperately trying to catch up with him. She jumped and waved them over, "Everyone got accepted to Enma University! They didn't have enough students so all the students passed!"

"What?! Then what did I study desperately to the max for then?!" Monta exclaimed.

The three of them suddenly felt a chill go up their backs, like someone was watching them. They noticed a large dark figure peaking around the corner.

"Why does it feel like You-nii is here?" Suzuna asked the others.

* * *

"Found a successful candidate..." The figure hissed evilly before charging at the three of them. Another figure joined the first. So now there were two people running at them.

Monta screamed. Riku calmly stared trying to figure out who was running at them, "Isn't that- AHHHHHHHHH!" Riku was suddenly tossed into the air.

"You passed! Congrad-uraba!" The figures were suddenly recognized as Kurita and Unsui.

"Kurita-san, is this really a good way to invite new members?" Unsui asked.

"I learned it from Hiruma, when we were at Deimon." Kurita had forgotten about the small boy he had just tossed into the air, to explain to Unsui how Hiruma did it. "So now we... uh... oh right! We say 'Feel free to use this phone to call your parents and-"

The kid landed right next to him on his feet. "Your trick is three years old, Kurita-san." Riku smiled.

"RIKU-KUN!" Kurita exclaimed just now realizing who the three people in front of him were, "MONTA-KUN! SUZUNA-CHAN TOO!" Kurita grabbed both Monta and Riku into a suffocating hug of joy.

"This is great! With both of you on our team then winning against Saikyoudai isn't a dream anymore!" Unsui exclaimed.

"But if Kurita doesn't let go, those two will die before joining." Suzuna said relieved that she had managed to escape Kurita's death hug.

Kurita let the boys go, they immediately started planning for their new football season. Suzuna laughed, they were all the same. **"TOUCH-DOWN!" **Suzuna jumped, her phone had just gotten a text message. Since Sena hadn't been around she changed her text tone to Sena's old one, because she missed it. "Suzuna, I'm going to be late. I left something important on the plane, so I have to run back to get it. I'll met you guys as soon as I can."

"And Sena is joining Enma too!" Monta exclaimed.

"EHHH?! Sena-kun too!? He's back from America?"

"He's going to be late. He left something on the plane." She laughed, _typical Sena._

They all smiled at each other. Sena was finally coming back from America after spending the last half of his third year playing football for Notre Dame. Hiruma's lie had become truth, Sena was now the strongest runner from Notre Dame.

"We can't lose!" Monta declaired.

"Yeah. Now that we've joined Enma, I'm looking forward to our first match." Riku stated.

"Yeah! I'll cheerlead! When is the first match?"

"Right now." Kurita said, putting on his helmet.

"WHAT!?" Even Unsui was surprised.

"Yeah, it's against Koigahama University. Let's hurry to the field."

* * *

The team was dressed and ready to go. Koutarou and Mizumachi were there too, dressed in their Enma University uniforms. Well, Koutarou was anyway, Mizumachi was only wearing the shirt and his underwear, but no pants.

"Hey, what's with you guys? You aren't ready yet? Not smart!" Koutarou accusingly pointed his comb at the new comers and Mizumachi.

"Koutarou? Was it you!? Who planned a match without permission? Our senpai didn't hear anything about it!" Unsui exclaimed.

"No, was it you Kurita?" Koutarou asked. Kurita shook his head. "Then who?"

"Huh, someone hacked our homepage and added the match. The only smart one of us is Unsui, who didn't know about the match until just now." One of the older teammates said.

"That just seems way too well planned." Another teammate responded.

"Planing another team's game.... without permission.. just for scouting them..." Kurita started putting it together.

"Such an absurd thing, there's only one person in the world who could do that!" Monta declared.

A loud "YA-HA!" pierced their thoughts. Everyone looked behind them to see the blonde haired devil they were just thinking of, crazily driving a jeep with a giant scaffolding attached to the back.

* * *

"KEKEKE! Make room! The custom made tower car by Takekura engineering, designed for scouting coming through!" Hiruma laughed while making a sharp turn to get to the football field. On top of the scaffolding a frightened Mamori clung to the railing as if her life depended on it, because it did!

"Hiruma-kun! Drive carefully! Don't forget I'm up here!" She shouted angrily at him.

He laughed even more. "Forget you're up there?! Why do you think I'm driving like this?! KEKEKE!" He slammed on the breaks causing her to jerk forward._ One of these days you're going to really piss me off to the point where I steal one of your guns...._ She thought irritably.

"Hey did our club have money to pay for that?" Banba asked, he was sitting in the bleachers with Jumonji, Ikkyuu, Agon, Akaba, Yamato, Taka and several other Saiyoudai football players.

"I think he blackmailed the principal..." Ikkyuu explained.

_I guess he's already controlling Saikyoudai from the shadows._ Jumonji was surprised, even though he knew he should have know better.

* * *

"Ehh?! The Saiyoudai team came to watch our game?" Mizumachi exclaimed. "Hey look! There's the Oujou University team! Takami and Yukimitsu are here too from Shuuei Medical College! And Habashira Rui from Zokuto University! I heard he's improved! There's the Takekura Construction Babels; Musashi, Kid, Gaou, Onihei, Tetsuma, Togano and Kuroki!" Mizumachi was getting too excited, he already had his jersey off and was stating to take off his pads.

"Mizumachi! All of our friends are here, so lets use all of our power. We can't show a pitiful match with them watching. Especially Saikyoudai." Riku said, handing him his helmet and jersey.

"Alright!" The others shouted, they huddled up with arms around each other's shoulders, "TO THE RICE BOWL!!! YEAH!"

* * *

Two girls entered the Enma gates, they were headed toward the football field. One carried art supplies and wore a long blonde braid.

"Karin... why are we at an American Football match? What does this have to do with becoming a mangaka?" The other girl asked.

"Well... my editor found out that I used to play football... and he told me that I should draw a manga about American Football, with 'Eyeshield 21'-kun as the main character... he said-"

A huge gust of wind blew between them making them lose their balance. Something had blurred by just before.

"Eh? Just now... could it have been... 'Eyeshield 21'-kun?"

* * *

"GO ENMA!" Suzuna cheered, she had already found the other cheerleaders and a cheerleader outfit. _We're almost all together. _

"SENA!" Monta cried, running over and kicking him. "You're late!"

"I'm sorry, I forgot something important in the plane. I had to go back for it." He pulled something out of his bag and looked fondly at it. "The eyeshield I always wore during my three years at Deimon."

_Sena, you're face is more like that of an adult._ Suzuna noticed, but he was still the same Sena. Their texts and emails from over the past few months had made that clear to her.

* * *

"KEKEKE! Is it alright if you don't run to protect Sena from bullies? _Mamori-nee-chan._" Hiruma teased.

She gave Sena one last protective sisterly glance then turned to Hiruma, her face excited and different. "Of course! He's the opponent now. We have to win, even against Sena!"

"He's not a half-baked opponent. I'll come at him with all my trick plays and CRUSH him!" Hiruma slipped a stick of gum into his mouth and grinned, he knew that this was going to be a fun year.

* * *

"Hurry and put your uniform on Sena! The game is going to start!" Unsui shoved everything into Sena's hands.

"Eh? But I just ran all the way here!"

"Go!" The team pushed him towards the locker rooms to change.

_Well if I'm going to catch up to Panther-kun... _Sena ran to and back from the locker room in record time. Just as the game was starting. _One day, I'll definitely fight in the world of pros, just like you are, Panther-kun._ Sena confidently stepped onto the field. And the match began.

* * *

**So there's the first chapter. I really want to focus on the sports part of this story, but I feel like there were a few hints of possible pairings in the manga, other than Monta's obvious nose bleeds for Mamori. I haven't decided if I'm going to do anything with the two pairings yet, or to just keep everyone the way they are, but if I do I don't want it to take over the story. If you feel like it does then let me know in a review and I'll fix it. (the pairings i'm thinking of are SenaxSuzuna and HirumaxMamori)**

**anyway first chapter. This one was basically a summary of the last chapter and a few off my own words added to it. The next chapter will be all my own and I want to get it up as soon as possible so I don't have this as my only chapter. **

**oh one more thing, if you guys can come up with names I can use for team mates that would be helpful, I really lack creativity when it comes to names.... which is why my chapters never have names... so if you have a few names that you'll let me use that would be really great!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SO! This chapter is short. I usually really hate having short chapters, but:**

**1. I wanted to get a second chapter up quickly because I don't like having that first chapter that isn't really my own up by itself, (I was originally planing on waiting until I finished this to even post the story, but I was sleep deprived yesterday and excited and so I jumped the gun on that)**

**2. I think this section can stand on it's own pretty well. **

**so I will start working on chapter 3 now, I want to get that up quickly before my enthusiasm dies down a little... I'm starting to get a general idea of where I want to take this story. Yesterday I had no plan what so ever, I just wrote. heh heh... I jumped the gun there too....**

**I think I will go with a little romance, but only if i can fit it in well, it WILL NOT be the main focus of this story.**

**If any of you have already read chapter 1 I replaced it about 5 minutes ago. to edit my grammar in my end note. But i did change one thing in the story. When Mamori is in the tower car I had her think **_**"When I get down from here I'm so going to steal one of your guns...." **_**I changed that too **_**"One of these days you're going to really piss me off to the point where I steal one of your guns....**_**" So there now you guys don't need to go back and look for what I've fixed it you've read the first chapter.**

* * *

Chapter 2

The game was over quickly, Enma scored a touchdown as soon as the game started and the point gap between Enma and Koigahama only grew after, leaving Koigahma at zero.

When the game was over everyone met up on the field. "How did you guys know to come? We didn't even know we had a game until this morning." Unsui asked the Oujou University members.

"Hiruma sent us an email after he set up your match. He wanted us to meet here after." Shin replied.

"Why did you want us all to meet here You-nii." Suzuna asked.

"KEKEKE! We need to sign a new agreement, for the fall tournament. To help the winner of the tournament win the Rice Bowl."

"You mean like the one we had for the Christmas Bowl?" Sena asked, remembering the special training he had done with Shin.

"Exactly." HIruma whipped out a 10 page packet and a pen and started passing it around, getting everyone's signatures. The more people who signed the larger his grin became.

_What's he up to? _Shin was the last one to get the agreement. He decided it would be best to read over it before signing. There, hidden in the text, was the reason why Hiruma was so excited. "All losing teams must become the winning team's personal slaves for the next season and will take the winning team from Hiroshima to Aomori and back to Tokyo while participating in a death march. If the last team does not win the Rice Bowl, then they also must participate. See specific player penalties for losing on the 5th page."

Shin flipped to the 5th page, noticing Hiruma growing grin. He gave Hiruma a confident smile, returned to the front page, and signed his name on the agreement. "Hiruma. I hope you are ready to run another death march, because Oujou will win the Rice Bowl and send you to hell."

Hiruma finally let out the evil laugh he'd been holding in while everyone signed. "Too bad Shin! It'll be Saikyoudai that sends you to the death march!"

"EH? Death march? What are you guys talking about?" Koutarou asked.

"You didn't read the document you just signed." Shin informed him. "The losing teams must all participate in a death march while carrying the winning team from Hiroshima to Aomori to Tokyo. And there are several other things Hiruma snuck into the agreement."

"WHAT?!" Even the Saikyoudai team mates were shocked, obviously they had left everything to Hiruma to do.

Hiruma laughed and handed the document and a pen to Mamori, the only other person who seemed to know exactly what was going on. "Sign as a witness,

fucking manager."

She sighed mumbled something about not being the team captain and signed. After she signed, Hiruma took the document and scratched out the word "witness" underneath where Mamori had signed. She'd been tricked with whiteout tape.

"KEKEKE! Thanks for signing the agreement."

"Hiruma! What did I just sign?! I'm not even the official manager!"

Hiruma put the agreement away and took out a copy of the 5th page. "Might as well show you guys what happens if you lose." He tossed the sheet of paper at them and headed back to the tower car. "Your agreement isn't on that page. Hurry up or you're gonna walk back to Saikyoudai by yourself." He told Mamori when he passed by her.

_That's it! I really will steal his gun! _She told herself as she chased him back to the tower car.

"That dirty bastard. Tricking Mamori-chan like that!" Monta and Ikkyuu glared at Hiruma as he drove away. They still hadn't gotten over their high school crushes on Mamori.

"Ah! Monta! Look what happens if our team loses!" Sena shoved the sheet of paper in front of Monta's face.

Monta's eyes grew wide. "Sena. We cannot lose! We must win the Rice Bowl!" Monta crumpled the piece of paper and threw it in the trash bin.

"HEY! Stupid monkey! We didn't get to read that yet!" Jumonji, Togano, and Kuroki yelled while kicking Monta into the ground.

"It doesn't matter what's on that paper. All the matters is winning the Rice Bowl." Sena said.

_Woah, Sena got cool in America..._ The trio thought.

"Err.... wait.... I think so.... but if I say that to you guys then you'll just work hard to win too.... And then we won't... It's impossible.... I'll have to...." Sena stumbled turning into his old unconfident self.

Musashi put a hand on Sena's shoulder, "Well, you guys better work hard if you want to beat Takekura to the Rice Bowl, because we don't want to lose either."

Sena smiled. "Yeah. You guys should work hard too."

"To the Rice Bowl!" Kurita shouted. Throwing everyone into the air.

"TO THE RICE BOWL!" Everyone shouted back.

* * *

**IMPORTANT NOTE: So yesterday when I wrote this I didn't think about the characters that I couldn't find in the manga. Komusubi and Taki weren't in the final chapter for some reason. So I'm going to place them myself. After much debate in my mind and with a fellow Eyeshield 21 fan.... I've decided that Komusubi won't follow is master to Enma but instead he will go with 2 of the Huh Bros at Takekura Construction Babels, because **

**A. It'll be funny **

**B. for some character development **

**And as for Taki.... well, there was no way he could get into Oujou, or Saiyoudai, and he's not going to a Medical College (he wouldn't get in anyway) I couldn't see him at Takekura either... so the only two schools left were Enma and Zokuto University. I decided on Zokuto University for a comedy act with Habashira. MUAHAHAHHAHA! (Sorry Habashira, I'm going to be slightly mean to you in this fan fic.)**

**So from now on please remember that Taki's at Zokuto with Habashira. And Komusubi is at Takekura with the rest of the Deimon line (Minus Jumonji and Kurita)**

**anyway I hope you find this at least slightly interesting so far. The stories barely gotten started so far, so please stick around a little longer if you don't find yourself interested yet. I'd really appreciate it! And if you don't like it please say so! Review! Please! I'd love you even if it was criticism! (actually especially if it was criticism... but constructive criticism... please don't be too mean to me! I'll take it too seriously)**

**NOTE: Distance from Hiroshima to Amori to Tokyo is about 1,392 miles (2,238 km) the Devil Bats did a 2,000 km death march in 40 days in the manga. They basically will be going up and down the main island of Japan and doing the winning team's bidding. Fun right? As for the individual punishments for each character... I still need to think of them.... but you'll find out about them slowly as the story goes on. Hehe i need to think of something really evil for Monta.... silly baka saru...**


	3. Chapter 3

**I am sorry to say that this will be going on hiatus for at least 2 weeks. Why? Because I will not have any time to work on this story because I need to get in some community service hours for government and Tech Week starts on Saturday... bleh. and i'm tired i've been staying up late writing this and i need to sleep so i can do other things... **

**so enjoy this chapter, the next one will hopefully be posted in 2 weeks. (Note: I'll start writing again in 2 weeks, that does not necessarily mean that the new chapter will be finished in 2 weeks... sorry)**

**I'd also like to quickly thank the people who reviewed on my fic:**

**GenderBenderLuver**

**Sayakono (reviewed twice!)**

**Bar-Ohki**

**and those who added my story the their favorites and their alerts:**

**GenderBenderLuver (did both!)**

**The-Vincent-Black-Shadow**

**Sayakono (also did both!!)**

**kagsfan**

**EmInArEvOl**

**Seithr-Kairy**

**liemtenshi**

**Bar-Ohki**

**inspiration-arts**

**THANKS SO MUCH! I REALLY APPRECIATE IT! **

**(Note: I'm only doing that once, it's kind of annoying to go through my email looking for all of the alerts.... sorry for those who add after this, but it really means a lot to me if you review, or add my story to your alert list, I might do this again after I finish the story though...)**

* * *

Chapter 3

Sena was finding college a lot easier than he expected. His American Football team was fun, all of the upperclassmen were very welcoming to the freshmen and had already decided that he would be a first-string player. Even his classes were easier. After spending a semester in America his english had finally improved. He laughed remembering how hard it used to be for him. _Mamori-nee-chan used to help me with it every night. _

"Hey, Kobayakawa-kun, freshmen. The team is going out to eat. Let's go!" The team captain, Kiichi Nishikawa informed the three short freshmen.

"Cool. Can Suzuna-chan come too?" Sena asked, remembering that Suzuna had stayed to watch their practice.

"Yeah, sure. You can invite anyone you want." He slapped Sena on the back, "After all we want our star player from Notre Dame to be happy."

"St-star? Player? Me?" Sena was surprised, it was only his first year playing college football, correction, it was only his first week!

"Of course! You're the best player here. Now don't keep us waiting for very long, or the others will go ahead." He left the locker room to wait outside with the others.

"All right! Just one week of practice and you already are the star of our team! Sena's an all star to the max!" Monta shouted.

"I am not. You are just as good as me."

"Hey guys? We're the last one's in here." Riku reminded them.

"AH! You're right! Everyone's waiting!" The boys ran out of the locker room.

They opened the doors and were greeted by laughter, the whole team stood around one of the other freshmen, who was laying face down in the ground.

"HA! No one can get past me!" The senior standing over him declared, it was Kazuharu Miyanohara, the cockiest of all the upperclassmen. "Anyone else want to try?"

"I bet Sena can do it! To the max!" Monta challenged.

"Alright Kobayakawa-kun. Try it. Let's see just how fast you are." Miyanohara got in position to block him.

**Sigh. **_Monta.... Why do you always get us into these situations?_ Sena used the Devil Bat Ghost to the left and was past Miyanohara before his brain had even processed that Sena had taken even one step.

The rest of the upperclassmen stared in awe. Miyanohara was their best line backer and Sena had beaten him as if he'd just walked past him.

"SEE! SEE! I told you guys this kid was a genius!" Nishikawa told them.

"Alright Sena!" Riku high-fived him.

"That's cool!" Koutarou stopped combing his hair for a moment to compliment him.

"Devil Bat Ghost to the MAX!" Monta shouted.

Unsui and Suzuna just smiled at him from the back of the group.

"Yay Sena!" Kurita ran to glomp him.

"NOOOO!" The rest of the team shouted, but it was too late. Sena was already sandwiched between Kurita and the asphalt. When Sena managed to get up the other upperclassmen dragged him away to ask for his opinion on some possible strategies for beating Saikyoudai. The whole team laughed and joked all the way to the restaurant, everyone except for Miyanohara.

* * *

"Alright everyone! Good job! Make sure you come get the new game schedule from me!" The bubbly Nao Yamakawa reminded the Takekura team as they walked back to their locker rooms.

Her mood changed as soon as everyone walked past her ignoring her completely. She sighed. Only Kid and Musashi took schedules from her, Tetsuma did too, but only because Kid told him too. _Muscle heads._ _Stupid huh huh brothers. Damn red nosed midget. Does that guy even have any free will? _She mentally insulted every last player that had walked past her.

**Sigh. **_I've got to get the stupid schedules to them somehow._ She placidly entered the locker room. The guys were being obnoxious and ignored her, as usual, as she placed a schedule in each of their bags. She kept her eyes focused on the papers and the ground so as not to see anything.

"AH! MANAGER YAMAKAWA-CHAN! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Kuroki clutched his towel tightly to his body and pointed at her.

That was when the guys finally noticed her. They all hid themselves and yelled at her to get out and called her a pervert.

"I'm sorry guys! But this is really important! Don't lose this!" She faked a blush and tried to look just as embarrassed and mortified as they did, but they didn't pay any attention to that. _Jez! I was only giving them their schedules! Babies! Like I would want to see them naked! _She finished handing out the schedules and left.

"What the hell is wrong with her?" Kuroki and Togano asked their friends and upperclassmen; Kid, Gaou and Musashi.

"Who?" Gaou asked, he hadn't payed any attention to the squeals and cries of his team mates, if he wasn't causing the squeals and cries then it wasn't important to him. He didn't even notice that Nao was in there at all, if a person wasn't an opponent then they weren't important either.

"She does it all the time. It's not a big deal, she only does it because everyone ignores her and doesn't let her do her job." Kid informed the two new line members.

"She's weird." Togano decided and went back to reading his manga.

"Yeah." Kuroki agreed and started to put on some clothes.

Kid smiled at his team's ignorance and left the locker room followed by Tetsuma and Musashi.

When Musashi came out of the locker room his sensitive ears picked up Yamakawa cursing the football equipment she was putting away. He laughed, waved goodbye to Kid and Tetsuma, and walked over to her. "Want some help, Yamakawa-chan?"

All signs of her fuming disappeared and were replaced by a very believable pseudo smile as soon as she realized that she was no longer alone. "Oh, no. It's okay. I can do this myself. I do it every day." She said sweetly before going back to pushing the brute sled. _Stupid kicker, all you do is sit on the bench and kick a stupid ball, just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't do manual labor!_

Musashi scratched the back of his head and walked over to pick up the blocking dummies.

"I said it's okay. I'm fine." She was starting to lose the sweetness in her voice. _Just leave already._ _Stupid!_

"Yeah, you said you could do it yourself. I trust your physical ability. I'm just helping you finish early." Musashi carried the dummies into the equipment shed and left. There was nothing else for Yamakawa to do except to finish pushing the brute sled to it's home behind the shed. _Errrrrrrg! Stupid thing! Move faster!_

_

* * *

_

"150 percent!" Taki stretched to beautifully catch the football Habashira passed to him. Taki spun and ran on, only to get knocked down by Ichiro Noda, the team's cornerback.

"Taki! Don't spin! You could've gotten farther if you didn't take the time to spin!" Habashira told him desperately trying not to lose his patience with him. _Who the hell let him into Zokuto University anyway.... _"Lets do it again Taki."

Habashira passed the ball to Taki. Taki kicked his leg up and caught the ball. Then was promtly tackled. _What. The. Hell!? Hiruma was right. He is a complete idiot. _

Taki picked his self up off of the ground and gave Habashira a thumbs up. _I probably can't use this guy very much then. But if I can some how make him more useful then he was to Hiruma then he won't expect it. _

"Just one more time Taki. Don't do anything unnecessary and get as far as possible."

Habashira passed. Taki caught. Taki ran. He passed the cornerback! He was getting near the goal line. _Finally, that idiot is... _Taki was skipping towards the goal line. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!"

* * *

"HIRUMA! AGON! That's the wrong play!" Haruya Nishi shouted at his team mates, he turned to his least favorite of the two, "Hiruma! You were supposed to pass to Sakai! Not Agon!"

"Eh. I didn't feel like it." Hiruma replied dismissively. He was signaling sometime to the sidelines.

"What do you mean you didn't feel like it!? I'm the team captain! I say what you're supposed to do! And I said we were going to practice my new play!"

"Your play sucks. If I had gone ahead with it then we only would've gained 3 yards. Agon gained 10. We have first down, be happy fucking captain our team is winning the scrimmage." Hiruma walked back to his place and decided the next play he was going to go with.

"Hiruma! _I _am the _Captain, _not _you_. Do my play this time!_" _

Hiruma started the play. He faked a pass to Sakai and passed to Yamato instead. He laughed to himself in the process, Nishi screamed, threw his helmet on the ground, paced back and forth in front of Hiruma and gave him the "respect your semapi" speech he gave him everyday. As he prattled on he never noticed Hiruma or the rest of the team's snickers as they made faces at him while he was turned away from them.

"Hiruma-kun is enjoying himself as always." Mamori gave an apologetic smile to Isako Mikami, the Saikyoudai manager, and Nishi's girlfriend.

"Mamori-chan, can't you do something about him? Haru-chan* is always whining about him when we're on dates!" Isako complained.

"I'm sorry, Isako-sempai. No one can do anything about Hiruma-kun." She sighed and watched him throw a few small fireworks at the captain's feet. She always constantly wondered where all of Hiruma's weapons and other various things came from.

"If he wasn't such a good schemer then he wouldn't be on this team." Isako rudely pointed out. "I wish Haru-chan would just cut him away way, he's such a pain."

"Hiruma-kun's not a pain! Okay, well... he's difficult... but don't say that!" Mamori instantly came to Hiruma's defense, before realizing she'd fallen into Isako's trap.

Isako laughed. "And you still claim that you two aren't dating?"

Mamori became flustered as usual as she tried to explain to Isako that there was nothing going on between her and the spiky haired demon.

The devil's pointy ears perked up, the girls were talking about him again. _Kekeke! Even if the fucking captain cut me from the team it wouldn't work. I'd still find away to play! _

"Why do you come to these practices anyway? You won't be the manager until next year when I graduate." Isako asked.

"Hiruma-kun makes me come. It's important for my job."

Last year Mamori wasn't allowed to sit on the bench because the team already had a manager. This had annoyed Hiruma, so he borrowed Sena's old fake title of "Team Secretary" and had his way. Mamori's job is to help Hiruma come up with plays biased on what she's learned from spying in the other team's games and practices. Basically she was doing the same thing she did when she was the manager at Deimon, minus taking care of the players and game schedules.

Hiruma turned to the bench and signaled something to Mamori. She made a face and signaled back. "What did he say?" Isako was always fascinated by Hiruma and Mamori's ability to communicate with simple hand signals. She used to tease her about it until she found out that the conversations were just about football, _how boring of them.... _she had thought.

"Uh. He wanted to know if there were any gaps that he didn't notice in the line." Mamori lied. What Hiruma really said was, _If I make this touchdown then you owe me two cream puffs! And you do know I can hear you fucking manager? _She responded back with, _I'm not the manager! You're on, you better buy me them today. _

"Wow. All that from just 4 hand signals."

"TOUCHDOWN!" The coach called from the other side of the field.

Mamori swore under her breath.

"Did you say something?" Isako asked waving at Nishi and blowing him a kiss.

"Nope. Nothing at all." She glared at Hiruma while he laughed at her and signed, _You are so easy to trick when you're talking to Isako! You didn't even notice the defense's formation!_

_I bet you can't get a touchdown for 2 points without using the Devil Bat Dive. Double or nothing._ She signed back.

He stared at the new formation and went over plays in his head. He grinned and signed, _You're on fucking manager! _

Mamori smiled to herself as she watched Nishi ruin Hiruma's play to get back at him for earlier. They didn't get points. Hiruma took out one of his assault rifles and shot at the captain's feet.

"Hey! Respect your- AH! Stop! HIRUMA!" Hiruma angrily chased the captain up and down the field, while the rest of the team pretended that they didn't see anything.

"KEKE! You ruined my bet! Get ready for **nishi, Nishi-_sempai!_"

Mamori giggled next to Isako, who watched in horror as Hiruma shot at her boyfriend, _again._

_

* * *

_

**Notes:**

***Haru-chan is Isako's nickname for Nishi**

****When Hiruma says "Get ready for nishi, Nishi-**_**sempai!**_**"he's telling Nishi to get ready for life after death, nishi also means west, but thats not what Hiruma means. **

**(If i'm wrong about the word nishi please let me know, but I believe it's correct) **

**so yeah, no updates for two weeks... see you then!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AHH! I'm so sorry! I underestimated the time I would need to recover from tech week! I'm so sorry my hiatus was so long! But I'm back! (Although it's winter break so I have extra time anyway...) I expect to have a lot more time once the new semester starts as well (Since I'll be done with Gov! HAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHA! *crazy laugh*)**

**anyway enjoy.... i hope it's not too bad... **

**Note! (For HirumaxMamori fans): i'm also going to submit a one shot along with this chapter (its a hiruma x mamori one shot called "scrapbook") it's sort of focused on the scrapbook at the beginning of the last chapter... it's spearate from this fic, so don't take it as a sort of prequel if you read it.. so keep an eye out for that on my profile.**

**what are you doing still staring at the bold print? go read the story silly!

* * *

**

Chapter 4

"Shin!" Sakuraba panted behind his long time friend. "Is it time to eat yet?"

"No." He simply replied, continuing with his run, while effortlessly carrying several weights on his back.

Sakuraba wheezed, clenched his fist and continued after his friend. Even though Sakuraba had improved enough to keep up with Shin, at a slight distance of course, he'd just recently started Shin's power diet. This had proved to be harder than it sounded, but then again, everything Shin did was harder than it seemed, and it usually seemed pretty damn hard to begin with.

They ran past a pastry shop, Sakuraba's stomach growled loudly. "Shin?"

"No."

"But-" He started to wander toward the shop. _Mmm... cream puffs... Hey, is that Hirum-_

"Ah!" Sakuraba was jerked to a stop. Shin had grabbed him by the collar and pulled him back several feet.

"No." He stared straight into Shin's fierce face and gulped. Shin had agreed to help with Sakuraba's diet and there was now nothing on earth that could stop him, not even Ikkari.

Sakuraba focused his mind on the one thing that could keep him on task when he felt like this, his wristband from Torakichi. Sakuraba smiled, his hunger was gone.

* * *

Yukimitsu couldn't help it. He was supposed to be studying for his exams the next day, but he just couldn't focus. He stared at the remote. The final game of the spring X-League was on, the Panasonic Denko Impulse vs. the Obic Seagulls. Yuki bit his lip and told himself that it was only the spring season, the X-League wasn't important until the fall season.* Yuki looked up at his room mate and class mate, he too was having the same problem.

"We studied all last week and yesterday. Lets take a break for the game. We can quiz each other during the breaks." Takami smiled at Yuki and reached for the remote.

Yuki gladly closed his textbook and looked around for a spare notebook. "Should we start collecting data?"

Takami thought for a second, "Nah, but we should at least record the game." He got out a blank tape and popped it into the VCR recorder. "I'm sure Hiruma won't mind extra data on the X-League teams as long as one of these teams make it to the Rice Bowl."

Hiruma hadn't missed anyone in his super contract. Takami and Yuki had been added in to gather data to take some of the work off of Mamori, not that they really minded anyway. It gave them an excuse to watch the X-League instead of studying for their test tomorrow.

* * *

Suzuna waited patiently outside the locker rooms for Sena. She'd been there for at least 40 minutes, but she still heard laughter and yelling from behind the door. The Enma football team had become really close. Suzuna couldn't shake the feeling of being left out. Her high school friends still talked to her and acknowledged her, but the upperclassmen would rather have had nothing to do with her. When she tried to start a conversation with one of them they'd ignore her and walk away.

She'd finally decided to ignore them too and try to hang out with just the guys, but she was finding that to be easier said than done. All Sena wanted to do was talk about his new friends...

She jumped up when she noticed the door swing open. It was just Riku and Monta. She hid her frown and waived. "Hey! How was practice?"

"You shouldn't wait for him. They'll be a while." Riku replied knowing the real question on her mind.

"I can go get him if you want." Monta said.

"That's okay." She smiled. This unfortunately had become a routine between them, she'd wait, they'd come out, they'd remind Sena that she was waiting, they'd leave, and she'd wait some more.

"Why don't you hang out with us today?" Riku suggested, "if you aren't out here waiting for him he will notice."

Suzuna wasn't one to wait anyway. She smiled, grabbed one of each arm and lead the way to the nearest takoyaki stand.**

"I really have to go guys! Suzuna is waiting!" Sena called behind him as he pulled on the door handle. "Suzuna?"

"Ah! Kobayakawa-san can I talk to you?" A small voice called from the shadows.

"Koizumi Karin-san?"

* * *

"HUT! HUT!"

Komusubi pushed at the human wall in front of him. "HUGO!"

The defensive line fell Kuroki, Togano, and Gaou ran through. Musashi and the Kid didn't have a chance.

"Yeah! Takekura's line is unstoppable!" Kuroki shouted.

"S-Strong!" Komusubi shouted.

"YEAH! YOU BET WE WILL!" The whole line broke out into cheers.

Everyone else stared at them in confusion. "What did he say?" One of the tight-ends asked a receiver.

"I think he said 'strong', but I don't get why they got all riled up because of it."

"Who knows... Everyone in our line is nuts. Touya? What's wrong?" The tight-end gave his friend a confused look. The receiver had a horrified look on his face and he was slowly backing away as if there was something behind...

"Do you think there is something wrong with our line, Watanuki***?" The deep terrifying voice of Gaou asked from behind the now shaking tight-end.

"PRACTICE!" Komusubi bellowed.

The line erupted with cries of excitement and determination. Gaou leered at the two and ran back to the line to join the impromptu pep rally.

As the linemen started to kick each other in celebration Watanuki turned to Touya and said, "i still don't understand them, it's like they have their own language..."

* * *

"HIRUMA! What did I tell you about bringing your pets to practice!?" Nishi ran straight down the 50 yard line desperately trying to stay out of reach of Cerberus's jaws.

The Saikyoudai team snickered as Isako bravely tried to bait Cerberus away with her precious bento.

"Kekeke! He came on his own fucking captain! Because fucking Anezaki brought the fucking pig."

Mamori glared at Hiruma. _Don't put the blame on me! You brought Butaberus. You knew Cerberus would follow! _ She signed angrily to him.

"Yeah, well the fucking captain needs to get faster. He's the slowest offensive player on the team." He replied loudly.

"Hey trash! Can we practice? I want to get back at that worthless X-League team for last year." Agon yelled to Hiruma from across the field.

"Yeah. We need to oni win!" Ikkyuu declared walking up to the area where the team had started to gather.

"What are your plans for this year's training, Hiruma?" Banba asked.

"He must have something new up his sleeve for fall training." Yamato mused out loud.

"With a new team we need a new rhythm. So Hiruma must have come up with a new strategy to blend our rhythms together to make a super team." Akaba almost sang as he strummed his guitar stings.

Hiruma only grinned.

* * *

***the winner of the fall season x-league (semi-pros) plays the college champion in the rice bowl. **

**** Takoyaki is fried octopus, Takoyaki stands always make me think of the Gokusen live action hehe**

***** I suck at coming up with names so I decided to use the names Touya (from Card Captor Sakura and Tsubasa Reservoir Cronicles) and Watanuki (from xxxHolic) as a shout out to CLAMP 4 of the best Mangaka to ever exist. **

**BLAH! There. I'm going to bed now....**


End file.
